


The New Pack

by theauthor2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU fic exploring what would happen if Isaac DIDN'T go to Scott's after being tossed out. It can be read as Allison/Isaac/Scott (OT3) but is really platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Pack

Scott knew that someone was approaching his door before they knocked. He was surprised, however, when he opened the door and it was Allison. His ex-girlfriend was standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, looking a little bit uncomfortable, but very worried. “Hi Scott,” she said. He let her in and she immediately walked inside the room. 

“Allison, hi,” he said, stunned to see her there. She looked bothered, though. “Allison, is something wrong?”

She frowned slightly. “I think, maybe,” she said. She looked into his eyes. “Scott, I just wanted to let you know that I saw Isaac in the graveyard tonight, just about a half hour ago.” Her words made Scott glance over at his clock. It was eleven thirty at night. 

``Wait, what were you doing in the graveyard?” he asked. 

Allison looked uncomfortable, to say the least. “My mom died last year Scott,” she said. “I go to her gravesite from time to time. I like it better at night.” Scott internally chastised himself for worrying about Allison. She was the kind of girl who would go to the graveyard after dark if she wanted to. There was nothing he could do to stop her and there was no reason to stop her. 

“Well, what was Isaac doing there?” 

“I think he was trying to sleep,” Allison said. “I don’t know much about him and I can hardly say that we’re close, considering what I did to him, but I know how he feels about you and I…just wanted you to know. I know he’s important to you.” 

“Thanks…” Scott said, pausing. “Did he see you?”

Allison shook her head. “He should have, logically,” she muttered. “I mean, he is a werewolf and I was really close by. He didn’t seem to be paying attention though. He looked really upset.” 

“Um, do you mind showing me where he was?” Scott asked. He knew this wasn’t her thing. Isaac was his…well, he wasn’t sure what Isaac was to him, but they were part of the same team. Isaac was a friend, someone he cared about deeply. Isaac was important to him. 

She nodded. He grabbed his keys and they headed in her car down to the graveyard.

When they arrived at the spot, Scott could easily see Isaac. The other werewolf was sitting on a bench, close to asleep. He was nodding off at least, his head hanging limply. Scott could tell just by the pattern of his breathing that he was struggling. What was he doing out here? It looked like it was pretty close to rain. He nodded to Allison and they approached Isaac carefully. Allison kept a few paces behind Scott.

Isaac jolted awake as they got close. “Scott!” he yelled out loud, standing up. “Wh-what are you doing here?” His eyes moved over to Allison. “What is…what is she doing here?” 

“The question is, Isaac, what were you doing here?” Scott asked. 

“Well I was sleeping, or trying to,” Isaac snarked back. That was the thing about Isaac. When he and Scott were alone, just talking to each other, Isaac was one of the sweetest, gentlest guys. When Isaac was defensive or protecting himself, he raised these massive walls that were dark, angry and violent. He wasn’t really angry though. He was afraid, upset and scared. Over the last few months, though, Scott had learned how to deal with Isaac’s volatile emotions.

He put a hand on the other werewolf’s arm. A flinch passed through Isaac and then a look of calm. Scott didn’t know why he had such power over the other werewolf. It was just something that happened when the two of them were together. “Isaac, what happened?”

“Derek kicked me out,” Isaac said softly, looking up into his eyes. 

Allison was absolutely shocked. “How could Derek do that?” she asked. She was looking at and addressing Scott, however, not Isaac. Apparently her trying to kill him had kept things awkward between Isaac and Allison, even after they plotted together at school. Isaac looked away from both of them, so Scott supposed that he was the natural middle man anyway. 

“I don’t know,” Isaac said, answering when Scott didn’t. 

“What did he say?” Scott asked.

“He made up some excuse about Cora.” 

“You’re a teenager and you have nowhere else to go!” Allison yelled at Isaac. She looked embarrassed by her outburst though, because she backed off slightly. “Sorry, it’s just…I can’t believe that he’d do that without regards to your safety.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“There has to be a reason,” Scott said.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, looking positively defeated by the whole thing. For someone who insisted that he could take care of himself, he looked like he was close to falling apart. All Scott wanted to do was wrap an arm around him and make him smile. That urge, however, was replaced with less noble intentions when Isaac spoke next. “He just screamed at me, threw this glass and…I had to get out of there. I ran here because it was the first place that I could think of.”

“Are you kidding me?” Scott asked, looking a little horrified. Allison looked at him, not understanding. He gave her a look that told her it was better not to. “I can’t believe that he would do something like that.” He put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and could feel Isaac relax at the touch. “You’re staying at my house now, dude, which should have been more than obvious to you.” He’d never liked Isaac living with Derek and creepy, murderous Peter anyway. Isaac deserved better.

“Yeah, Scott’s mom is super sweet…” Allison supplied, almost for something to supply. “She’ll be happy to have you there…”

Isaac didn’t say much as they headed home together. Scott looked to Allison and found that his ex had the same urge to comfort Isaac that he did. Allison’s hand kept lingering near Isaac’s shoulder, before finally resting there. She only let go to drive them back to Scott’s place.

“Are you okay?” she asked Isaac when they got to the house. 

“Yeah, always am,” he said.

Scott smiled when Allison smiled. He realized then that Isaac and Allison were two of the people who meant the most to him in the world. He cared about them like they were family. Maybe that was what having a pack was about, because he certainly felt the strongest loyalty to them. “You know you’re not alone with Scott around,” Allison told Isaac with a tender smile.

“I know.” Isaac smiled back, a weary pained smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“You know, Allison’s a pretty good person to have in your life too,” Scott said, before opening the door.

“I can…sense that.”


End file.
